The Whispers
by ShadowHawk540-2
Summary: A secret rebellion, against a force which threatens us all. Every day, we risk getting destroyed, Bloodclan's shadow looms over the lives of all cats within this city. While the rebellion has remained hidden, it is becoming evermore apparent to me, that our anonymity will not last. Unfortunately, Bloodclan may very well not be our biggest threat, it is treachery which kills all.
1. Prologue

I sat on the edge, my ice blue eyes sweeping across the dark, moonlit alleyway. They were ransacking everything,(As little as that may be.) my den of cardboard boxes, the prey I had stored behind the silver cans. Whoever these cats were, I had no intention of leaving my shadowy perch on the roof of one of the buildings bordering my alley, these cats looked dangerous, if not terribly vicious.

They wore collars spiked with teeth and looked far stronger than I. There were four of them, one, who looked like the leader, sat back from the other three. Watching with sharp amber eyes, his light gray fur making it difficult to distinguish him from the gray scale background. A lithe she-cat, who was currently tearing apart my cardboard domicile, had light blue eyes and a brown tabby coat. The one helping himself to my prey stash, had ginger fur, I couldn't see his eyes unfortunately. Then lastly, A long furred, white tom with gray paws and a gray tail, who was marking my alley.

I was on my way back from traversing the rooftops, a pigeon I had caught, in my mouth. I was in the center of the roof of the last building when I overheard voices saying no one was here. I dropped the prey and stalked to the edge peering over to see my unexpected visitors making themselves at home. I receded back into the shadows, my black pelt melting into the dark, leaving the alley behind, picking up the prey on the way. _They can have the place, its not worth my life_. I thought, as I leaped to next building. _Who were they though?_ _Did they know I lived there?_ _Why did they want_ my _alleyway?_ All these questions and more flew through my head as I stalked under the now lightening sky.


	2. Chapter 1

**So, who else is procrastinating right now? I'm supposed to be doing Language Arts, I guess i kinda am...**

 **...** **Chapter One ...**

After stalking over rooftops, and looking for a new place to call my own, I come across three cats on the ground, behind a dumpster. Huddled together, conversing in a hushed tone. Not being able to hear them, and not really caring, I deftly leap over their lowered heads.

The sun was now fully exposed, lighting the top of the building, and making me uncomfortable under my dark fur. I had no plans of traversing the twisting, dangerous, paths below me, I always got lost in those alleyways. The rooftops were what I preferred, in fact, there was a building of which I knew that provided a perfect view into my alley. The thought crossed my mind, and I realized I could figure out just what those invaders wanted with my home.

Leaving all prospect of house hunting behind, I start making my way to the aforementioned vantage point. A few minutes of hopping and jumping go by, and I'm looking into my sieged kingdom, three buildings away. I can see the street it opens up to, a run down, deserted place where Cat-Catchers rarely ventured. Maybe that's why those cats took it, the solidarity of the area was certainly desirable. Just then, I noticed a flash of movement, a tail slinking into the shadows, the glint of an eye. Two felines stepped into my alley, these were not the same cats as before, one was pure black like me, but with amber eyes. The other was light gray with blue eyes. They did not the have collars, nor the numbers of the earlier group, but most importantly, they did not look nearly as dangerous.

I was going to get answers, while I didn't exactly care about the alley, I cared that they seemed to be taking over this area, a haven to me. I leap down a few tail lengths to the roof below me, sprinting off to the two who now looked like they were speaking to one another. I was nearing the last building, I slowed to a stop. Across the street the cats were now going farther in, I leap off the last building to rusted metal platform, jutting out in the middle of the structure. There were rails and and opening with metal bars extending to the ground, as well as more bars extending upwards, to the roof. I leap through the opening to the ground, crossing the street.

Sneaking into my own home, I come up behind the two, who were examining the destroyed cardboard. "Excuse me." I hiss. They whip around, claws unsheathed and hackles raised. "Who are you?" Says the gray one, a tom. "The former owner of this place, the one your friends so forcefully evicted!" I scathe. They visibly relax and look at each other. The black one, a she-cat, spoke. "Um, we're not with them."

"Then what exactly are you doing in my alley?" "I don't know if we can tell you..." The gray tom mumbled. "Just know we aren't doing anything bad." The she-cat interjected. "How am I supposed to know that?" I retort.

The tom looked at the she-cat and whispered something quickly into her ear, she seemed to agree with whatever he said.

"Look, If we tell you, you might get wrapped up in something you don't want to." The black furred she-cat said. "Its not like I care, I don't exactly have any ties." I reply. "Well, maybe we can talk somewhere else, I don't know if those cats are still around." She said, uncertainty creeping into her voice. The gray tom nodded his head in agreement. "Do you have a place in mind?" I ask impatiently. "Follow us." The tom says. He and the she-cat started walking farther into alley, and I followed, albeit cautiously.

... **I am not at all proud of that dialogue, but I digress. I** **think I'm gonna put allegiances in a couple chapters, but I could post them sooner.**


End file.
